


'Cause You Know That I'm Always All For You

by sparklespiff



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided AkiHaru, one-sided HaruAbe.  Written for <a href="http://oofurikink.livejournal.com/686.html?thread=403118#t403118">this</a> Oofurikink prompt.  Haruna gets off to thoughts of Abe; Akimaru gets off on listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Know That I'm Always All For You

The problem with living next door to your best friend is that privacy pretty much stops existing. Akimaru's bedroom shares a wall with Haruna's, and that had been fun when they were children, staying up past bedtime sending coded messages to each other by knocking on the wall. The thing is, Akimaru can hear _everything_ going on in Haruna's bedroom, and he'd thought Haruna _knew_ , but judging by the sounds floating through the wall, Haruna doesn't know, or he's forgotten, or he's evil and torturing Akimaru on purpose.

Akimaru is inclined to believe the last, because really, the moaning is a bit excessive. The latest one ends in a gasp, and he can't help picturing what Haruna's doing to himself, can't help seeing Haruna's hand, pumping his cock, and the image makes Akimaru bite his lip, makes his pajama pants uncomfortable.

Akimaru won't give in to temptation, not when Haruna moans, “Takaya, Takaya, Takaya,” his voice all low and desperate, reminding Akimaru he doesn't have any right to be listening, doesn't have any right to Haruna, not like this. His traitorous cock, however, doesn't care how much hearing someone else's name from Haruna's lips hurts Akimaru, makes him feel like something's squeezing his heart; no, his cock just cares about the Haruna's lips part of the equation and continues straining insistently against the cloth of his boxers. The pressure makes him want more so badly, especially with Haruna going at it so enthusiastically just a wall away, wild enough that Akimaru can hear the bedsprings creak.

Haruna groans, and it's so loud Akimaru thinks his family can't possibly be home, thinks Haruna must know what he's doing to Akimaru, but that's not realistic at all and he lets it go, thinks more logically that Haruna is simply so turned on by his fantasy that he doesn't really care. It makes Akimaru wonder what Haruna is imagining, in the manner of poking at a wound, if wounds could make Akimaru shift against his sheets, make him bite back a whimper because he's listening in on Haruna but he'll be damned before he'll let Haruna hear _him_.

He wonders if that moan is Haruna imagining Takaya's hands on him, if that gasp means Takaya's lips around Haruna's cock, if that grunt means Haruna imagining fucking Takaya, or if that noise, the one that sounds painfully like a whimper and makes Akimaru's cock twitch, means Haruna is picturing Takaya spreading him open, shoving inside, if it means what Haruna wants is Takaya behind him, above him, taking him.

Akimaru can hear Haruna's rhythm falling apart, can picture Haruna's hand speeding up from the irregularity of the creaking bedsprings, and Akimaru can't help it, his hips move without his consent, and after holding back so long the pressure of his mattress is almost unbearably good against his cock. Haruna is close now, and mortifyingly so is he; Haruna cries, “Takaya, Takaya, Takaya, _Takaya_ ,” and he pictures Haruna's back arching off the bed, pictures Haruna's come splashing his stomach, his chest, and Akimaru's vision goes white and he bites his pillow to keep Haruna from hearing Akimaru's orgasm ripped from him horribly at the sound of Haruna chanting someone else's name.

He lies on his stomach panting, feels sticky and wrong and a little like crying but he lets his mind linger for a moment on the idea of Haruna lying back, sated and messy and flushed and so stupidly beautiful, hates himself for it while he tries to figure out how to get his pajamas washed without his sisters noticing.


End file.
